Mark Hamill
Mark Richard Hamill is an American actor, writer, producer, and director. He is best known for his portrayal of Luke Skywalker in the original Star Wars trilogy and as the voice of the Joker in Batman: The Animated Series and other various DC Comics movies, television shows, and video games. Hamill has reprised his role as Luke Skywalker in Star Wars: The Force Awakens and the Joker in the film adaptation of Batman: The Killing Joke. Biography Early life Mark Hamill was born in Oakland, California, and raised in Virginia. He is a son of Virginia Suzanne (nee Johnson) and William Thomas Hamill, who was a Captain in the U.S. Navy. He is one of seven children, including two brothers, Will and Patrick, and four sisters, Terry, Jan, Jeanie, and Kim. His mother was of half Swedish descent. When Hamill was a child, his father's career forced the family to move on numerous occasions, and he subsequently attended different schools. In his elementary years, he went to Washington Academy and Poe Middle School. At age 11, he moved to the 5900 block of Castleton Drive in San Diego, California, where he attended Hale Junior High School. During his first year at James Madison High School, his family moved to Virginia where he attended Annandale High School. By his junior year, his father was stationed in Japan, where Hamill attended and graduated from Nile C. Kinnick High School in Yokosuka and was a member of the Drama Club. He later enrolled at Los Angeles City College and majored in drama. Career Beginnings Hamill's early career include a recurring role on the soap opera General Hospital and a starring role on the short lived sitcom The Texas Wheelers. He portrayed the oldest son, David, in the pilot episode of Eight is Enough, though the role was later performed by Grant Goodeve. He also had guest appearances on The Bill Cosby Show, The Partridge Family, One Day at a Time and other series. He appeared in multiple television series. He appeared in multiple television films such as The City and Sarah T.-Portrait of a Teenage Alcoholic. Star Wars Robert Englund was auditioning for a part in Apocalypse Now when he walked across the hall where auditions were taking place for George Lucas's Star Wars (also known as Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope). After watching the auditions for a while, he realized that Hamill, his friend, would be perfect for the role of Luke Skywalker. He suggested to Hamill that he had audition for the part; Hamill did, and won the role. Released in May 1977, Star Wars was an enormous unexpected success and made a huge impact on the film industry. Hamill also appeared in the Star Wars Holiday Special in 1978 and later starred in the successful sequals The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. For both of the sequal, Hamill was honored with the Saturn Award for Best Actor given by the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy and Horror Films. He reprised the role of Luke Skywalker for the radio dramatizations of both Star Wars and The Empire Strikes Back (but not in the Return of the Jedi radio drama). Reprints of Joseph Campbell's The Hero with a Thousand Faces (which influenced Lucas as he was developing the films) issued after the release of Star Wars in 1977 used the image of Hamill as Luke Skywalker on the cover. Hamill returned to the Star Wars universe in 2009, where he voiced the legendary Sith Lord Darth Bane, in the final episode of the animated series Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He was nominated for a Daytime Emmy for the role. With the acquisition of Lucasfilm by The Walt Disney Company, it was announced that there will be more Star Wars films starting with Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Other work After the success of Star Wars, Hamill found that audiences identified him very closely with the role of Luke Skywalker. He attempted to avoid typecasting by appearing in the 1978 film Corvette Summer and the better known 1980 World War II film The Big Red One. He also made a guest appearance on The Muppet Show as both himself and Luke Skywalker, C-3PO and R2-D2 where along with him on a search for Chewbacca in that episode. Other film appearances around this time include The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia and Britannia Hospital. To furthur distance himself from the role, Hamill started doing little film work aside from the Star Wars films, instead he acted on Broadway, starring in plays such as The Elephant Man, Amadeus, Harrigan 'N Hart (for which he recieved a Drama Desk Award nomination), Room Service and The Nerd. When word came of that Amadeus was being adapted to film, Hamill auditioned to reprise the role for the big screen, but lost to Tom Hulce. It's said that a studio executive told the people making the film, "I don't want Luke Skywalker in this film." He made television appearances in a 1986 episode of Amazing Stories and a 1987 episode of The New Alfred Hitchcock Presents. Hamilll returned to film after a six-year hiatus with the 1989 science fiction film Slipstream. He continued to star in films throughout the 1990's in such films as the thriller Midnight Ride, The Guyver, the 1995 remake of Villge of the Damned and the Swedish action film Hamilton. Hamill appeared in the film Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back as the supervillain Cocknocker, a role which parodies both himself and roles he has played in the past. He guest appeared in two episodes as the Trickster in the live-action 1990 television series of The Flash. He has made cameo appearances on MADtv, where he played the estranged father of Ms. Swan and appeared on Saturday Night Live playing himself being sold on a Star Wars themed home shopping sale. Hamill appeared on single episodes of 3rd Rock from the Sun and Just Shoot Me! He also appeared in two episodes of seaQuest DVS as Tobias LeConte. When the Wing Commander series of computer games started using full motion video cut scenes, Hamill was cast as the series protagonist, Colonel Christopher Blair, a role he played in Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger, Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom and Wing Commander: Prophecy. In the 1999 Wing Commander film, set earlier in the series, the character was played by Freddie Prinze, Jr. He did, however, have a voice cameo. Hamill appears in Squadron 42, the single player campaign from the Star Citizen computer game universe. Hamill also directed and starred in the 2005 direct-to-DVD Comic Book: The Movie. A comic book fan who attended science fiction and comic conventions before he became famous, Hamill stated that his character was based on an exaggerated version of himself. He and his crew shot most of the "mockumentary" film during the 2002 San Diego Comic-Con, and enlisted Stan Lee, Kevin Smith, Bruce Campbell and Hugh Hefner in small roles. The movie won an award for Best Live-Action DVD Premiere Movie at the 2005 DVD Exclusive Awards. In 2011, Hamill appeared as a villain in the fifth season of NBC's show Chuck. Hamill also appeared in the television series, Criminal Minds in the last two episodes of season eight as John Curtis a.k.a. "The Replicator," a serial killer who has been stalking the BAU team throughout the show's eighth season. He also made a guest appearance alongside George Takei on the season one finale of the ABC sitcom The Neighbors as Commander Bill. Hamill did not star in any live action films for a number of years until 2011, when he starred in the Hungarian film Thelomeris, on which he was a creative consultant. The film was the first mainstream science fiction film to be released in Hungary. The next year Hamill starred in two more live action films, British horror film Airborne and the small independent film Sushi Girl. Airborne was met with a negative reception from critics and audiences. Hamill said in an interview that Suishi Girl was a great challenge for him as it took him out of his comfort zone, since it was such a dark film. He did not accept the role until he got encouragement from his daughter, who said he would be crazy not to accept it. In 2015, Hamill reprised his role as the Trickster on The CW's 2014 live-action series The Flash, in the seventeenth episode of the first season. He will star in the upcoming film Minkow, an independent film about the life of Barry Minkow, the famous con man. Hamill played Minkow's father, Robert Minkow. Voice acting Hamill has gained a reputation as a prolific voice actor. He first did voice acting work in the early 1970's voicing the character Corey Anders on the Saturday morning cartoon Jeannie by Hanna-Barbera Productions. He later played Sean in the Ralph Bakshi film Wizards, which was released just three months before Star Wars in 1977. Though the voice role he is most known for is Batman's archenemy the Joker, his sucesses as the Joker has led him to portray a wide variety of characters in television, film, anime, and video games. Hamill was the voice of the Hobgoblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series, and his other Marvel superhero genre roles include the Gargoyle in the animated series of The Incredible Hulk, Klaw in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and multiple characters in Ultimate Spider-Man. Hamill voiced Solomon Grundy and Trickster in the DC animated universe series Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, the murderous gangster Tony Zucco in The Batman, an animated series unrelated to the various DC animated universe series. He voiced Spectre in an episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Non comic related television roles include the deranged shock jock anchorman Dr. Jak in Phantom 2040, Christopher "Maverick" Blair in Wing Commander Academy, the classic Walter Lantz character Buzz Buzzard in The New Woody Woodpecker Show, the flamboyant robot Lawrance "Larry" 3000 in Time Squad, the pirate Captain Stickybeard in Codemane: Kids Next Door, the ruler of the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbender, the evil Skeleton King in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, multiple roles in Metalocalypse and the groundskeeper Skips in Regular Show. He guest starred in The Simpsons episode "Mayored to the Mob" as himself. On the audio commentary of the episode, he says that he has been a fan of the show since it debuted in 1987 on the Tracy Ullman Show and that it was a personal thrill to work with Dan castellaneta, the voice of Homer Simpson. He was also a recurring voice actor on Seth Green's Robot Chicken. Aside from voice acting on television, Hamill has starred in multiple animated films. Some of these roles include The Captain of the Guard in Sinbad: Beyond the Vell of Mists, the biblical figure Judah in Joseph: King of Dreams, the evil wolf Niju in Bolto II: Wolf Quest and Chanukah Zombie in Futurama: Bender's Big Score. Hamill voice acting in English dubs of two Studio Ghibli films. He voiced Colonel Muska in the second English language version of Castle in the Sky and the Mayor of Pejite in Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind, both directed by Hayao Miyazaki and distributed by Disney. Notable video game voice roles include Detective Mosely in Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers, Assistant Director Wilson in Soldier of Fortune II:Double Helix, Adrian Ripburger in the LucasArts game Full Throttle, two installments of Crash Bandicoot series, Wolverine in X2: Wolverine's Revenge, which was the tie-in game to the film X2: X-Men United, Goro Majima in Yakuza, Malefor The Dark Master in The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, The Watcher in Darksiders and Master Eraqus in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He also narrated Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, the title being a reference to the 1980 war film he starred in. Hamill is credited as the narrator in Ancient Voices, a 1999 series of documentaries on archaeology and ancient history produced as a BBC/The Learning Channel co-production, and published by Time-Life as a DVD series. He also narrated the Medal of Honor and Silver Star citations of Tibor Rubin, Ralph E. Pomeroy, John Finnigan and Mitchell Red Cloud Jr. for the 2013 Korean War documentary Finnigan's War directed by Conor Timmis. Hamill voiced the character of Todd Wainio in World War Z, a critically acclaimed audiobook based on Max Brooks' novel of the same name. He also provided the entire cast of voices for a 1983 audiobook version of Pinocchio with unique characteristics for each. Hamill also reads life into the characters of the popular juvenile fiction book series, The Spiderwick Chronicles Volumes I-III, by Holly Black and Tony DiTerlizzi. As the Joker Hamill's role as the Joker began in the 1992 series Batman: The Animated Series and continued to many later spin-off series, video games and films. Hamill had initially played a guest voice role as corrupt businessman Ferris Boyle in the episode "Heart of Ice." Out of curiosity from the show's executives, they had Hamill audition for the role of Joker, after the previous choice Tim Curry was moved out by the company because of the executives wanting to hear something new. After Hamill recieved word that he had earned the role, he experienced an initial panic due to the fact that he wanted to voice a character who "nobody had preconceived notions about," such as legendary Batman villains Clayface and Dr. Hugo Strange, and because the role of the Joker was too "high profile" in his mind for him to please everyone with his rendition. The most prominent feature of his portrayal that has garnered such acclaim is his dynamic use of laughter to express the Joker's mood. Hamill referred to Joker's laugh as being like a musical instrument and would practice laughing maniacally while driving to recording sessions. Hamill recieved critical acclaim for his performance, which put him in high demand as a voice over actor of cartoon villains. Hamill also voiced joker in three episodes of Superman: The Animated Series, five episodes of The New Batman Adventures, five episodes of Justice League, an episode of Static Shock and a few segments in robot Chicken. He also voiced the Joker in the 1993 theatrical film Batman: Mask of the Phantasm and the 2000 direct-to-video film Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. The short-lived WB live action series, Birds of Prey, based on the comic book of the same title, featured a flashback sequence in which the Joker shoots Barbara Gordon and paralyzes her. This sequence featured Hamill voicing Joker, dubbed over actor/stuntman Roger Stoneburner whos facial structure more resembled the character. The actor's face was shot in the background so as to be slightly blurred. Hamill voiced the Joker alongside his Batman: The Animated Series co-star Kevin Conroy as Batman and Jason Hillhouse as Dick Grayson in a feature of a storyboard scene included in the 2005 Special Edition DVD of Tim Burton's 1989 film Batman. This scene depicted the origin of Robin, which was not filmed because the producers felt it was out-of-place with the rest of the film. Hamill has said that he has voiced the Joker for toys and amusement park rides. Although these jobs did not pay particularly well, he enjoyed even these small roles and admitted being protective of the character, expressing concern with others "sleeping in his sleeping bag." He also self-identifies as a "real comic book nerd." Hamill has portrayed the Joker in a few Batman themed video games, notably Batman Vengeance, the Saga CD version of The Adventures of Batman & Robin, and in Batman: Arkham Asylum. Hamill again reprised the role in the Arkham sequal, Batman: Arkham city. In May 2010, Hamill declared to IGN UK that his role in Arkham City would be his last time as the Joker, saying the ending was fitting enough to retire his Joker on a "high note." Some months later, with the announcement of Arkham City, he clarified the rumors about him retiring the role by saying, via his Twitter account, "Only said Arkham Asylum would be hard to top, not that I was quitting." On October 19, 2011, shortly after the release of the game, Hamill again announced his retirement on his Twitter account, saying "Hello/Goodbye Joker! I've enjoyed every minute behind the wheel of the Clown Prince's ccrazy car - I'm going to miss him more than I can say!!". However, Hamill has sinced denied his statements of retiring the character, stating that he was somehow "misquoted." On July 14, 2012, during a San Diego Comic-Con interview with Spike TV, Hamill was asked about his decision to retire the role, he responded "Well. . . never say never." On June 2012, WB Games released the expansion pack titled "The Last Laugh" for the video game DC Universe Online, featuring Hamill as the Joker. In 2015, Hamill yet again returned as the Joker in Batman: Arkham Knight with the character recurring through the game as a hallucination. During a 2011 Comic-Con, when asked about Heath Ledger's Oscar winning portrayal of the character in Christopher Nolan's The Dark Knight, Hamill claims it was the most original performance he has ever seen since Anthony Hopkin's Oscar-winning portrayl of Hannibal Lecter in The Silence of the Lambs. Hamill has commented that if there would ever be an animated version of Batman: The Killing Joke, he would gladly voice the Joker again, encouraging fans to campaign for said adaptation, most nobably in a tweet made on October 24, 2011. Since then, a Facebook page titled "Petition to get Mark Hamill to play the Joker in animated Killing Joke" has been set up by his fans. On July 17, 2015 Hamill tweeted that he had his fingers crossed in hopes that he would be contacted to reprise his role as Joker in the animated adaptation. On July 27, Collider reported that Hamill will voice the Joker in the film. For his portrayal of the character Hamill has been nominated for two Annie Awards, an Interactive Achievement Award, a Spike Video Game Award and has won a British Academy Video Game Award for Best Performer. Writing Hamill is the co-writer of The Black Pearl, a comic book miniseries published by Dark Horse Comics. He wrote an introduction to the Trade Paperback Batman: Riddler Two-Face which reprints various stories involving the Riddler and Two-Face. He has also written several stories for Simpsons Comics, including "Catastrophe in Substitute Springfields!", which parodies DC's Crisis on Infinite Earths and also references several other classic comics. Personal life On December 17, 1978, Hamill married dental hygienist Marilou York in a private civil ceremony. they have three children together: Nathan (born June 25, 1979), Griffin (born March 4, 1983), and Chesea Elizabeth (born July 27, 1988). Nathan was born during the production of The Empire Strikes Back and had a cameo role in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, playing one of the Royal Guards of Naboo. On January 11, 1977, one day before he was set to shoot one of the needed scenes in Star Wars, Hamill was in a car accident in which he fractured his nose and left cheekbone, requiring seven hours of surgery. as a result, a double was used for the landspeeder pickup shots. According to Hamill in a recorded interview, he was driving his BMW on a freeway distracted, and seeing that he was missing his offramp, tried to negotiate four lanes of traffic. Hamill stated in that interview that some of the real scars from the crash made an appearance in The Empire Strikes Back. Roles 675876867858.jpg| Hobgoblin 789787689.PNG| Hobgoblin (Spider-Carnage universe) 8797869745.PNG| Hobgoblin Computer Virus Credits Actor Hobgoblin *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge Jason Philip Macendale *Rocket Racer Hobgoblin & Jason Philip Macendale *The Spot *Goblin War! Hobgoblin (Spider-Carnage universe) *Spider Wars, Chapter I: I Really, Really Hate Clones Hobgoblin computer virus *Mutants' Revenge Trivia *Hobgoblin's characterization was widely lauded as being one of the best villains in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series, and Hamill's performance was highly praised. However, Jason Macendale was criticized, especially after his identity was revealed, as being too whiny. *Mark Hamill later went on to voice Nightmare, Shou-Lao, Arnim Zola, and Ox in Ultimate Spider-Man. *Mark Hamill has recently revealed that he never watches the original Star Wars trilogy because he is not happy with his performance as Luke Skywalker. Category:Cast Category:A-Z Category:Batman: TAS actors in Spider-Man: TAS